


Winter Sundaes and Birthday Cake

by that_one_internet_lover



Series: Kid Pricefield Stories [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_internet_lover/pseuds/that_one_internet_lover
Summary: It's Chloe's 14th birthday party, and Max has something she's been waiting to reveal.





	Winter Sundaes and Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> And it's officially midnight on March 11th over here! To celebrate Chloe's 24th birthday I wrote this, this time from Chloe's point of view.

The party twister had officially blown through the Price household. Plastic utensils and paper plates were strewn all over the kitchen, along with video game controllers, Monopoly money, and Pokemon cards on the floor. Goodbyes were exchanged and the last car was pulling out of the driveway.

“Thanks again for coming!” Chloe called, waving to her friend as the car drove away. She closed the front door and joined Max in the kitchen, who ambled by with another armful of wrapping paper. Bongo trailed behind her, hoping for any stray fallen pieces to play with. The cat had fled into the garage as soon as the party started, but now he was out and about. Joyce was clearing the table and William surveyed the living room.

Chloe stuffed the last bits of wrapping paper into the trash bag in the kitchen. She leaned down and scratched Bongo behind his ears, smiling as he purred.

“Thanks again for letting me sleep over, Mrs. Price. This was the best birthday bash I’ve ever been to!” Max exclaimed.

“My pleasure, honey,” Joyce replied.

Max had agreed to help clean up in exchange for being the only one to arrive a half-hour early and stay for a sleepover— it gave her time to leave her belongings in Chloe’s room before the other guests arrived. Every time she had slept over, Max had been so forward-thinking: leaving her toothbrush and comb on the bathroom sink so she wouldn’t have to rummage for it while half-asleep later that night, her pirate towel (pink with a skull, to match Chloe’s green one) already hung up on the rack for the next morning, even her pajamas were already folded on Chloe’s bed. Chloe swore Max would’ve offered to make Chloe’s bed in the morning too, if only Chloe didn’t take forever to get up. It was a habit Chloe had grown to find almost endearing, but what about Max _wasn’t_ endearing?

Today though, Max had barely given Chloe a wave hello upon entering before bolting upstairs, clutching her duffel bag to her chest. Chloe almost wanted to question it, but Joyce had called her to help finish setting up the party favors and she had forgotten. Now hours later, Chloe flopped on the couch, leaning back as content as could be.

“That was like, the coolest birthday party ever,” Chloe said for the millionth time tonight. She had been delighted by her gifts: a Hawt Dawg Man plush toy from Max, a copy of Super Smash Bros Brawl (which everyone spent half the night playing), a home science experiment book and a collection of Robert Frost poems from her parents, a brand new box of colored pencils, and a pack of stickers to decorate her skateboard with. She hugged the plush toy, reading the handmade card Max had written for her. The front had a drawing of Captain Bluebeard, Long Max Silver, and Bongo in an eyepatch aboard a pirate ship, which Chloe loved.

“...And I hope your 14th birthday is your best one yet! Love, Max,” Chloe finished, then smiled. “Aw, thanks dude. How’d you know I wanted a plush toy?”

“I think it was the two hundred hours we spent playing the Hawt Dawg Man video game,” Max replied with a grin. “But I’m glad you like it.”

“Girls, it’s close to 11:00. I think it’s time to turn in,” William called.

“Ugh, already?” Chloe pouted.

“You’ve been partying hard for hours, don’t you think it’s time to sleep?” William asked.

“Nah, I think I’m ready for another round of Brawl!” Chloe announced.

“Chloe...”

“Okay, alright,” Chloe said, holding her hands up in a defensive gesture. She got up from the couch and hugged Joyce, then William. “Thanks again, Mom and Dad. This party was awesome.”

“Of course. Happy birthday, sweetheart,” William replied with a smile. Then Max scampered upstairs first, followed by Chloe carrying her gifts.

When Max reentered Chloe’s room in her Hawt Dawg Man pajamas, after brushing her teeth and letting her hair down, she stood awkwardly in the middle of the room and glanced around as if she didn’t know what to do. Chloe noticed this and swept her arm grandly.

“Welcome to my room, make yourself comfortable,” she announced sarcastically, as if she were a real-estate agent. She chuckled at her own joke and walked out to brush her teeth. When she came back, Max was still standing there, rocking on her bare heels and trying to look casual.

“Okay, something’s up. What kind of treasure are ya hiding?” Chloe asked.

“You ever notice how dark it is in here?” Max blurted.

“What?”

“I mean, wouldn’t it be nice to have some… extra light?” Max’s smile was a little too wobbly and expectant.

“Dude, if you wanna tell me something, just say it.”

Max sighed. “Alright. Now’s the time.”

“The time for what?”

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

Chloe’s brow furrowed. She almost said something, but then shook her head, closing her eyes and flinging out her arms.

There was the light pitter-patter of Max’s footsteps and Chloe smiled to herself picturing how Max looked: biting her lip to keep from squealing from elation, arms tucked in close to her torso, hands balled into fists, hopping on her tiptoes the way she always did when she was excited. There was the sound of Max unzipping her bag, some rustling, and then something was pressed into Chloe’s outstretched hands.

“It’s... heavy,” Chloe said, a little uncertainly. “Can I open my eyes now?”

There was a pause, then, “Oh, oops.” Chloe smiled again. Max must have nodded before realizing Chloe couldn’t see.

“I mean yes, open them!” Max cried.

Chloe’s gaze lingered on the lumpy package, covered in random strips of tape. Completely ignoring the horrible wrapping, her eyes widened.

“You got me another gift?” she asked, in disbelief.

Max grinned, nodding. “Come on, open it up. Oh, but open it on the bed, it’s fragile.”

Chloe sat on the edge of her bed while Max stood in front of her. She perched the package on her knees, peeling back the stray corner of paper that stuck out at the top. At the first glimpse of orange, Chloe hummed in slight confusion. But when the ear was uncovered, she gasped. Max brushed pieces of wrapping paper aside as Chloe held up an orange, bear-shaped lamp, wearing a black superhero mask that Max had made and taped on herself.

“Wait, it gets better,” Max added. She leaned over and flicked the switch on the bear’s back. Chloe’s expression of delight was illuminated by the soft golden glow.

“Ta-daaa! It’s your very own glowy bear!” Max sang.

Chloe couldn’t stop staring at the lamp. Max leaned back, wringing her hands together as Chloe set the glowy bear on the floor.

“So um, do— do you like it?” Max finally asked.

Chloe looked up to meet Max’s unsure gaze. A slow, ecstatic grin spread across her features. 

”Like it? I LOVE IT!” Chloe shouted. All at once she sprang off the bed and launched herself at Max. “I love it I love it I love it!”

“Oh, craaaaap—!” Max cried, but it was too late. As Chloe barreled into Max, Max stumbled backwards and they both went sprawling onto the floor.

“Oh my God— Max, I—” Chloe stammered, scrambling to get up. With her hands over her face, Max slowly sat up. At first Chloe thought Max was sobbing- her shoulders were shaking- but with a sputtering wheeze Max uncovered her face, laughing and laughing.

“YOU’RE WELCOME,” Max managed to shout. They were both laughing uncontrollably now as the glowy bear shone a mini spotlight on them.

“I’m— I’m so happy you—” Max attempted to say, between bouts of laughter.

“Of course I love it!” Chloe exclaimed. “It’s the coolest gift ever!”

When they had finally calmed down, Chloe sat against her bed, Max across from her. She glanced again at her gift.

“Where’d you even get this?” Chloe asked.

“Just saw it at the store,” Max replied with a modest shrug. “My parents had already paid for the plush toy, but I just had to get it. I paid for it myself.”

“What? How could you afford it?” Chloe leaned forward expectantly as she asked, “Did you steal somebody’s lunch money? I bet you did.”

Max scoffed. “Yeah, I totally intimidated some sixth-grader. No, that prize money last month from the nature photo contest? I spent it on this.”

“What the f— dude, I thought you said you bought new camera film with that money!”

Max, who had been smiling, now let out a bashful giggle and buried her face in her hands.

“No, I um, I lied! I had to keep it a secret,” she admitted.

“Oh, so is that why you looked so guilty last week when you told me you bought film? And then immediately went, _‘Uh, so how about ice cream, huh?’_ even though it was 36 degrees out?”

“Nooo, don’t remind me of that!” Max protested. She looked up then, her cheeks slightly pink. “I’d been waiting all night to finally give this to you. I was so worried you’d think a night light would be too babyish.”

“Not with an awesome mask like that!” Chloe exclaimed. “This is _perfect._ ”

Her voice became quieter. “But, why spend the prize money on— on me?”

“Well…” Max began. “I figured there’ll be another contest. There won’t be as many chances to get you something special. Or for you to get so excited that you almost give me a concussion.” With that last remark she grinned.

Chloe remained silent. She laced her fingers in her lap, looking away from Max.

She had remembered that contest last autumn. Max had been caught between two photos, one of a nest of blue robin eggs, another of a butterfly chrysalis.

“These are your magnum opuses, dude. Magnum opi? Anyway, they’re really good,” Chloe had told her.

“Chloe, you literally say that about every photo I take.”

“Only ‘cause it’s true,” Chloe replied, nudging her shoulder, and Max had rolled her eyes. But Chloe swore— she swore— that Max had blushed too.

Max had asked her to help pick a photo to submit, and Chloe said to just go with her gut. Max decided on the chrysalis photo, the one Chloe secretly liked more. And then she had won. And despite Max’s random question, they had gone to get ice cream sundaes at the Two Whales Diner that day last week in 36 degree weather, sitting at a booth together in their winter coats, ignoring their brain freeze. And on the day she won, the chrysalis had broken and revealed a brilliant Blue Morpho with shivering wings. And Max had spent all of her prize money on Chloe.

Max, the weirdo who insisted on lugging a Polaroid camera everywhere. Max, the girl whose nose would crinkle in the cutest way when she pouted, or whose messy hair could never be tamed unless it was pulled into a ponytail with a headband, or who bounced on her tiptoes when she got excited. Max, the first-grader who hadn’t said a word when she got pushed down by a fifth-grader on the school playground, but burst into tears when Chloe dropped her art project in a puddle because Max was sad for _her_. Max, the girl Chloe would make a damn near fool of herself trying to cheer up, but once a tiny smile was coaxed out of her, it made it all worth it.

God, it was so infuriating sometimes.

Chloe cleared her throat, her jaw set tight, but it was no use and the room became blurry as her eyes filled with tears. Max, who could make her laugh uncontrollably and then cry a minute later.

Max’s eyes widened. “Dude, are you crying?”

“No!” Chloe choked out, blinking hard. “I just— that’s— damn it.”

Max scooted forward, her arms open and a gentle, patient smile on her face. “Okay, alright. Come here.”

Chloe sighed tearily before shuffling on her knees towards Max, leaning into her embrace.

“That was so, so sweet of you,” Chloe whispered against Max’s shoulder. Max gave her a little squeeze in response, and they stayed like that for several moments. Finally Chloe pulled away, wiping her eyes and managing a smile.

“So, what now? Are you sleepy?” Max asked.

“Hardly,” Chloe replied. “Hey, you know what? Let’s try one of those home science experiments tomorrow after breakfast. You can help me pick.”

She brought the book over, both of them settling onto their stomachs on the bed. Before opening the book, she set the glowy bear between them.

“And this little guy will keep us company,” Chloe added with a grin.

* * *

Max smiled hopefully, asking, “So, what do you think?”

In Chloe’s hands was her birthday gift: a brand-new, electric blue glowy bear. Today, she was twenty-four. An age they hadn’t even imagined her reaching, or dared to discuss. But Chloe was here and all was well.

“You don’t even need to ask that question,” Chloe replied, leaping up from where she sat. Before Max could react, Chloe had bounded forward, wrapped her arms around Max’s waist to hold her steady, and kissed her square on the mouth.

Chloe felt Max stiffen, but only for a second. Then her limbs fell limp, the breath leaving her in a dreamy sigh through her nose. Chloe smiled against Max's lips, which made Max smile back and bring her hands up to Chloe’s face.

When Chloe finally pulled away, Max only blinked at her in stunned silence, her cheeks a deep shade of pink.

“That was... nice,” Max stuttered, with a big dumb grin on her face.

“Hella nice,” Chloe clarified, tucking a stray lock of Max’s hair behind her ear as she added, “And no falling over this time either.”

Max’s nose scrunched up indignantly as she protested, “Hey, I was twelve! Give me a break.”

Chloe pulled Max into a hug instead. “Okay, fine. Thank you so much, Max. I love it.”

“I’m glad. I was kinda hoping you would, y’know, given how you reacted last time.”

“So… what were you gonna ask me before?” Chloe asked, stepping back.

“I, um… I don’t remember. Does it matter?”

“I dunno, does it?”

Max decided it didn’t. “You want some cake? It’s all in the fridge.”

“Cake for dinner?! Whoo! Let’s go!” Chloe cried, sprinting out of the room. Max made sure to grab the glowy bear before running after her.

**Author's Note:**

> (Bay ending? What's that?) Thanks so much again for reading!


End file.
